


Got Me a Sixty-Seven Chevy (She's Low and Sleek and Black)

by lunabelieves



Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's dead in this one, Gen, I'm so sorry, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: It was a piece of crap. Okay, that was a lie.
Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876588
Kudos: 6





	Got Me a Sixty-Seven Chevy (She's Low and Sleek and Black)

Got Me A Sixty-Seven Chevy (It’s Low and Sleek and Black)

It was a piece of crap.

Okay, that was a lie. It had obviously been well taken care of and it was a ‘classic‘, but it wasn’t what she had expected when she dreamed of a car for her sixteenth birthday. She had pictured something classy and ultra cool, a lot like she was. Maybe in red or silver.  
But no, it was a black Chevy Impala.

Diana was less than impressed.

\--

\--

There’s something wrong with the radio.

She’s shooting down the road, on her way to absolutely no where in particular when the station changes and AC/DC comes on. It’s seems like it’s loud enough to blow the speakers and her hand moves to the dial to change it when she swears she hears a sigh.

That’s better

\--

\--

Diana’s got a mind to junk the thing. Because how do you put an ad in the local penny saver for a possessed car?  
Not that she wants to junk/sell/tear the damn thing apart. It gets her where she’s going, which is as far away from home as possible. But she can’t take the channels on the radio flipping or that damn voice muttering things like it has a right to.

She has half a mind to call Shelia and tell her about the Impala. The blonde always was a sucker for ghost stories and will get a kick out of this one.  
But she can’t call Shelia or anyone really. Because they’re there and she’s here. If she calls Shelia, the blonde will ask where she is and she’ll have to tell her something even if it’s not the truth. And then she’ll have to go home.

She doesn’t want to go home. And maybe the impala knows that. 

\--

\--

They don’t have a real conversation until the thirty seventh time the radio switches. It’s Led Zeppelin this time and she sighs. It’s worth a shot.

“You enjoy your classic rock.”

Zeppelin rules

He -and it’s a he, she’s sure of it - says it like there’s an inside joke behind it and if she wasn’t so sure she was going crazy, she’d ask exactly what that meant. 

You’re not crazy

Great, the voice in her head/ghost in her car was talking back to her now.

I’m not a voice in you’re head. You’re not crazy. This is very real

\--

\--

She’s tried looking it up on the web. Phantom cars, radio stations changing to play classic rock. Anything to explain what’s happening to her and what she can do about it.  
All she gets is a few bits about Phantom hitchhikers and women in white.

And then she’s directed to page for missing people. All in the same area as her motel.

Diana tells herself its crazy. That a few people have gone missing and that even looking into it won’t solve her problems.

Think again

\--

\--

Well. A werewolf. That’s new.

\--

\--

Dean (And wow, the ghost in the car has a name) kept a fair stash in the glove compartment. Salt, silver bullets, all manner of amulets and a letter. Sealed in an envelope and address to some one named Sam. He won’t talk about what the letter says or who Sam is; just tells her she can use the things inside to help others.

To keep them from ending up like him. 

Diana just waits for him to direct her to their next hunt.


End file.
